gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-106 Hizack
The RMS-106 Hizack (aka Hi-Zack) is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit. Based on the mobile suit line of the MS-06 Zaku II, the Hizack was a mass production suit used by the Titans and EFSF in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The mass-produced Mobile Suit of the Titans forces developed at Granada, as well as the Earth Federation Forces, the Hizack was a vast improvement over the MS-06 Zaku II, used by the Principality of Zeon. The data from the MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type was referenced during development.Data Collection " Mobile Suit Gundam One Year War - Side Story", Media Works Although the Titan Forces were assigned to wipe out the remaining bits of the Zeon forces, the Titan Hizack uses the same dark green color scheme (The Earth Forces had used a dark blue color for theirs). The Hizack is most often equipped with an 120mm machine gun kai, Beam Saber or Heat Hawk. Hizacks are also sometimes equipped with a Beam Rifle, but its fairly low tolerance for beam weapons due to low energy output means it can only carry one at a time. Hizacks may also be equipped with missile pods instead of the hand thrown grenades of previous Zakus. The Hizack also has been outfitted with titanium armor, backed by a ceramic composite, and it has a higher output generator than that of a Zaku. Hizacks are faster and more agile than its predecessors, and is easily controlled by its pilot. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. Also used to great effect in close quarters battle with enemy mobile suits. The Hizack mounts a shield on its right shoulder, similar to the MS-06 Zaku II. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-like weapon used by the original MS-06 Zaku II, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is relayed through the mobile suit's hand to heat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. Although the Hizack would normally use a beam saber, it would have to use this if it was using a beam rifle due to it's low-output generator. ;*Beam Saber :The standard armament of most MS, Beam Sabers emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. The Hizack was given a beam saber as a close combat weapon. However, it couldn't use it in conjunction with its beam rifle due to having a low-output generator. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :The Hizack could mount a pair of 3-tube missile pods on each side of its hips. These would be used for long to mid-range bombardment. These missiles are quite effective against armored enemies. ;*BR-87A Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. This beam rifle is the same as the one used by the Marasai, however, the Hizack's low generator output hinders the effectiveness of beam weapons. ;*Shield :A model of shield popular with Hizack pilots, it is mounted on the left arm. Shields are simple in their design, being essentially thick slabs of metal that the equipped mobile suit can use to absorb the impact from attacks that, for whatever reason, cannot be dodged. However shields can only withstand so much pressure before becoming damaged themselves. ;*120mm Zaku Machine Gun Kai :A recreation of the original Zaku II's machine gun, in order to provide a cheaper and less energy-consuming weapon. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. The drum magazine can hold 100 rounds. Special Equipment & Features ;*Ballute System :An atmospheric entry device designed to be used by a Mobile Suit. As the mobile suit enters the atmosphere, a bowl-shaped ballute (balloon parachute) deploys to protect it from the friction heat of atmospheric entry. The balloon then detaches, leaving the mobile suit with chest and leg hover units which ease its descent to the ground. If the mobile suit reaches the ground without expending all the fuel in the leg units, these devices can also be used for hovering and high-speed strike missions. The equipment was designed and mass produced between the years U.C. 0083 and 0087 and is designed to be used by a multitude of different mobile suit models. History Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam The RMS-106 Hizack is the first mass production mobile suit brought into the world by Anaheim Electronics. Its external appearance resembles that of the famous Zaku II series used by the old Principality of Zeon forces, and this design could only have been created by Anaheim, which has absorbed the Zeonic Company which was once Zeon's major mobile suit maker. Zeonic's development know-how is incorporated in the machine's inner construction as well as its outward appearance, giving it the same high operating reliability and ease of production as the Zaku II. Naturally, it can use beam weapons, and it's the first mass production machine to include a linear seat and panoramic monitor as standard equipment. Hizack mobile suits served as one of the three main mobile suit models that filled the Earth Federation forces' ranks from 0084-0087, alongside the RMS-179 GM II and RMS-117 Galbaldy β, and was the primary mainstay mobile suit of the Titans organization until the RMS-108 Marasai was introduced. As the main unit of the Titans the Hizack was used in many missions to eradicate anti-Federation dissidents. By 0087 the Hizack was primarily pitted against the AEUG and Karaba organizations, however time and again it was proven that the rebel pilots and machines were simply superior to the Hizack. In the same year, the Hizack began being phased out as the Titans were supplied with newer machine developed by the Earth Federation, Anaheim Electronics, and their own research teams. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ The Hizack was originally built and operated by the Earth Federation Forces, but the invasion of Earth by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War resulted in several of these units being captured by the enemy. Though it is likely that some Earth Federation combat units possessed Hizacks they were no longer one of the Federation's primary mobile suits, having been replaced by the RMS-179 GM II, RGM-86R GM III, and MSA-003 Nemo. It is likely that use of the Hizack ceased because of its association with the Titans. Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack By U.C. 0093, the Hizack had been almost completely phased out and, as such, was either being used for scrap or for private purposes. One of these variants was the RMS-116H Hobby Hizack, a civilian use variant. Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn In U.C. 0096, during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, the outdated Hizack is still used by both "The Sleeves" and the Republic of Zeon. Variants ;*ARZ-106HZ Hi-Zack ;*MS-106B Hizack-B ;*MS-106D Hizack-D ;*YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type ;*YRMS-106+BL-85X Bizack TR-2 (Bigwig) ;*RMS-106C Hizack Cannon ;*RMS-106 Hizack (Keraunos Squad) ;*RMS-106CS Hizack Custom ;*RMS-116H Hobby Hizack ;*RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" ;*RX-106E Hi-Zack (Vanargand) Picture Gallery hizack-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RMS-106 Hizack.jpg 10011964.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RMS-106 Hi-Zack - Boxart Hizack boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RMS-106 Hi-Zack (Earth Federation Colors) - Boxart 1302190933YfyRG6Ma.jpg|RMS-106 Hizack - Lineart 1302190966CEAnNxWO.jpg machinegun-kai.jpg hizack-shield.jpg LO-ZACK.jpeg|RMS-006 Lo-Zack custom Gunpla Hizack.jpg Hizack “Marasai Scheme” ver.JPG Gundamhizack.jpg hizack_B.jpg hizack_leadertype.png char_hizack.jpg 鹵獲　ハイザック.jpg|VSgame2Pcolor Titanshizackmg zeta.png|RMS-106 with machine gun Titanshizackbeamrifle zeta.png|RMS-106 with beam rifle Titanshizackheathawk zeta.png|RMS-106 with heat hawk and missile pods Titanshizackbeamsaber zeta.png|RMS-106 with beam saber Effhizackmg zeta.png|Destroyed EFF RMS-106 with machine gun Effhizackbeamrifle zeta.png|EFF RMS-106 with beam rifle Effhizackbeamsaber zeta.png|EFF RMS-106 with beam saber 20160519162342-46834.jpg 20160519162348-89034.jpg Notes & Trivia *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, the Titans-colored and EFSF-colored Hizacks showcase the unit's low tolerance for beam weaponry: the common Titans-colored Hizack is outfitted with a beam saber and the Zaku machine gun while the rare EFSF-colored Hizack is outfitted with a heat hawk and a beam rifle. References RMS-106 Hizack - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RMS-106 Hizack - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Hizack Zeta Define.jpg|RMS-106 Hizack (Gundam Zeta Define Version) |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined External links *RMS-106 Hizack on MAHQ.net ja:RMS-106 ハイザック